The League's Samurai
by Crayoduin
Summary: There was a hiccup when Jack tried to help the leprechauns and change him an the Scots-man back. At the same time the forces of the past need a powerful ally to help defeat an unspeakable evil. True darkness has risen from its slumber and seeks to claim this world for himself. Can Jack, in her female body, stop this creature and end a future that is Aku? / Fem!Jack story \
1. Prologue 1 - Enter Jack

**Hello people! I was looking around on fanfiction and noticed two things. 1: There wasn't a Samurai Jack and Justice League crossover. 2: There weren't any fem!Jack stories. These two things must be rectified! First fanfic, so please R &R as it will help me determine whether or not to continue this story.**

One question, just one: Is this world protected? Countless criminals, dictators, mad men, interstellar warlords, and even gods have tried to claim this blue spec of a planet. So another question needs to be asked: What happened to them.

Good men and women find the strength, power, and will to rise against evil. They were scattered at first, but they banded together when stronger enemies started to surface. Many have powers, be they metas, alien, mages, or use artifacts of great power. Yet they also had people without powers, using their minds, gadgets, or skills to compete. You know them by many names, but evil fears their true name: The Justice League.

In the middle of the Atlantic sat an island. It was protected by the ancient goddesses of the women that called it home. The oracle had seen a vision of a dark entity making its move for power. She witnessed glimpses of his legend from the past, and how only one blade could destroy this evil. She begged the goddesses to give her the sword, intending to have her princess wield it in the coming fight.

The goddesses agreed to assist them. They set out working to acquire the blade, but could not grasp it. The sword never left its owner's side. It did once in a moment of weakness and they jumped for it, hoping to grasp the weapon. They felt a spark within the blade as their hands held it. The sword was alive calling for its master, but it wouldn't stop them from taking it. A lithe shadow formed over the blade as a dainty yet strong hand gripped the hilt.

The princess of Themyscira was a beautiful sight for anyone who laid eyes upon her form. Her name was Diana, the daughter of Queen Hippolyta. She was given many gifts, wisdom, beauty, cunning, strength, speed, and flight. Yet she was also dangerously stubborn and her temper rivaled the ferocity of Zeus' own thunderbolt, luckily she had a very long fuse and was mostly clouded by her motherly nature to protect. She was an Amazon through and through: hardened warrior tempered with maternal care. Too bad she was currently in warrior mode.

A woman fell of the sky from seemingly nowhere. Diana braced her arms, crossing her unbreakable bracers as the sword collided with them. What happens when an unbreakable object collides with a blade that can cut anything? Something has to give. The woman's blade cut into them, leaving a thin scratch.

The woman looked Oriental, Japanese even. Her black hung down to the middle over back and her black eyes darted around, searching the area. Her sandaled feet kick off of the ground, propelling her back as the white robe covering her body danced in the wake with her hair.

Three things interested Diana in that moment. The woman seemed to fly back about a good thirty feet, but only a few people could fly. Second was the strength behind her sword, definitely surpassing normal human strength. Lastly was the fact her sword was capable of nicking the princess's bracers. She even had the air and aura of a seasoned warrior about, along with the fire behind her tormented eyes.

A single thought went through the Amazon's head as she inspected the foreign woman sheathing her blade. It set every hair on her head on end and caused her to think. This woman was a potential threat, and she had people to protect.

"I apologize, I did not mean-"

The woman was cut off as she ducked just under Diana's arm. She felt the air rip apart over her head, scattering her hair into the attack's wake. The princess swung again, this time with a right hook perfectly aimed for the face, but the Japanese woman reacted quickly. She spun back, her back barely grazing the Amazon's fist.

"I do not wish-"

She was cut off as the princess turned on her right leg bring her left leg back around and lashing out with it. The next part worried her a bit as the woman angled her body and caught the foot with one hand. "If I may finish, please?" The woman asked gently.

Diana withdrew her leg and entered her battle stance. "Make it quick." Her voice was harsh, but also laced with the will to protect.

"I apologize, I did not to mean to attack you, I was in the middle of a conflict when you appeared out of nowhere." The woman bowed gracefully.

"Are you a threat?" Diana's voice became hard as she looked at the woman as she kept her hand on the sword forged by her sister Amazon's.

The Japanese woman shook her head causing her hair to lift slightly. "Only to those who ally themselves with the demon, Aku." The foreigner kept her composure and grace, but a seasoned warrior can see, if not feel, the disdain the woman held with that name.

The princess seemed to relax a bit as she felt the woman's worry. She was a curious thing, her features and skill said warrior, schooling her face and posture to keep her unreadable. Yet her emotions were not completely buried. She was worried about something.

The woman turned and began to walk away, having settled everything without bloodshed. The samurai woman seemed to glide across the ground as her robes hid her feet from view. "Wait, where are you going?" The samurai stopped as she turned back.

"I must defeat Aku."

"Alright, but how are you going to get to him?" Diana paused as the woman glanced to her feet. "You can't be serious? We are on an island in the middle of the ocean, you can't just walk there."

The samurai stopped in mid step. Last she remembered she was in a forest being ambushed by bounty hunters after the leprechauns backed out of their deal. This left her and the Scots-man in a bit of a predicament. "Perhaps not, where am I?"

"The Island of Themyscira, home of the Amazons."

"My father told me tales of the Amazons when I was a child, but I assumed they were ancient warriors, only legends?"

"I assure you, we are real." Diana smirked as she beckoned the samurai to follow her. "My name is Diana, the princess of Themyscira."

"Then my sincerest apologies for our earlier misunderstanding, princess." The samurai bowed again before following the Amazon before keeping quiet.

"So, what is your name." The princess prodded.

"I was to young to remember the name my father and mother gave me before Aku attacked." The samurai kept walking with her right hand at her side and left pushing down on her weapon's hilt,keeping it from dragging, and allowing her eyes to harden over. "But my teachers, allies, and enemies have started calling me Samurai Jack."

 **I can take criticism, but not outright flames. Jack was taking right after the Leprechauns changed him, and will be expanded on later. R &R and I'll continue it. Peace out: Crayoduin!**


	2. Prologue 2 - Day One

_Long ago, in an ancient land, I, Aku, the shapeshifting master of darkness unleashed a terrifying evil. My tyranny was law, until a foolish samurai warrior, wielding an enchanted blade, stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow could be struck I tore open a portal in time, casting him adrift. I have recovered to my full strength since that day, but now a single woman stands before me. Can this woman really stop the future that is Aku?_

Jack followed behind Diana, her hands crossed within the long sleeves of her gi. The forest was teeming with life all around her, just as the world had been so long ago. It was a relief, and have the woman hope that she may be home again. But was there a way to change back in this time? Possibly, but this was a time for observation, not reckless curiosity.

"We're almost there." Diana smiled just before ducking out of the treeline.

The samurai ducked under the trees and saw the main village proper. Her face remained composed, almost every detail was schooled. All except her widened eyes and arched brows. It was a shock to her system that produced a sliver of hope that she was home.

"Come, we should see my mother." Diana grabbed the woman's wrist and proceeded to drag her around the ancient village.

The women within the village gave Jack a questioning glare. They did not know this woman and were more than ready to attack. First there was the man that washed up on their shores, tempting their princess with the outside world, the world of man. Now this woman? What was she weaving for the clay child to leave? Most importantly, why did she walk and carry a weapon as if she were a warrior?

Jack on the other hand was taking the gazes in stride, but glanced about to catch a glimpse of everyone. They moved with an equal balance of warrior pride and motherly devotion. The woman samurai knew only one people that moved like this and lived on a hidden island. The Amazons.

The two women moved quickly until they were at the steps of one of the largest structures, no doubt the palace. It stood above the others white its pristine walls of marble and domed roof. Whoever constructed it took great pride in what they were building.

"Diana, where have you been?" A voice cut through Jack's thoughts with practiced control laced with worry. "And who is this?"

"I was only in the forest mother." Diana responded as looked over at the samurai and the gears spun in her head. "And I found her there looking as if she had been in a skirmish."

"Very well, but who is she?" The Queen ask again. Jack had not noticed it before, but the woman was equally as beautiful as Diana, almost the mirror image except for her blonde hair.

"Forgive me, your Majesty." Jack cut in with a practiced graceful bow while her arms remained in her sleeves as she caught on. "I am called Jack."

The queen's right brow arched upward as she took in the sight. The last outsider treated them with such disrespect, but this new stranger was far more different, and not just due to her gender. The man had carried a pistol on him with some sort suit while this woman had the sheath of a sword tucked into her sash to keep it close by. Not to mention the robes that covered her body and hid her figure, all except the low v cut neck gave way to her bandaged bust. "Who were you fighting in our forest?"

The samurai sighed as she began her tale. Telling them how a former ally had been transformed against his will, and how she sought to help him. Jack omitted her own transformation, keeping it secret for now.

"He should have been grateful." One of the women voiced.

"Maybe, but imagine if it was you." Jack began with a tone similar to a patient teacher. "You have learned to fight and live as you are, but what if you were turned into a man? You would have to learn to move, fight, and even live all over again."

The woman's mouth dropped, about to retort until the queen shot her glare. "She is right, it is a potential disaster for anyone who is unprepared." Queen Hippolyta defended. "But you did fully explain how you arrived."

Jack pauses for a moment, thinking about what had happened. "A for knocked my katana from my hands and went to grab it." The samurai paused as she measured her next words. "I landed in your forest, prepared to fight, that is when I met your daughter."

This caused alarm throughout the palace as even more women filed in. A potential threat to princess was not something they took lightly. Many of them began pulling their swords from their sides, ready to strike at the violator.

Jack only sighed at the display while remaining motionless and keeping her eyes on the queen. Nothing about this sat well with her, and could boil over into an all fight. How many could she take? They weren't Aku's bounty hunters or beetle drones, and they certainly weren't cyborgs. No, they hardened and trained warriors. All except Diana, she was trained, but had not yet seen actual combat.

"I am sure everyone in this hall has turned to the sound of a newcomer with intent to strike before realizing who it was?" Jack questioned as her head turned. "Well, everyone except the princess who acted accordingly to a trespasser."

Everyone lowered their weapons and looked between the outsider and their princess. Diana began to elaborate about their 'skirmish' and why she attacked. Jack merely nodded with a small smirk as the princess went on.

The queen on the other hand was a little worried. This small woman was able to stop her daughter's blessed strength. Either she was also blessed, or had seen many dangerous fights in her life.

"Amazons, tonight we rest and show this outsider to her room." Hippolyta declared as she rose her hands. "Tomorrow we will put my daughter has told us to the test. In the meantime, bring her some food, it looks as if she hasn't eaten in days."

"It has been a couple of weeks, your Majesty." Everyone balked at Jack's words. What inhuman being could go weeks without food?

That night was mostly uneventful. Jack sat quietly as she had her fill of food and water. It was mostly just talking from the Amazons. One such topic was about how a small woman could stop Diana. It was down right impossible.

The samurai took a moment to ponder this. Yes she did have to look to these women, but she had to look up to people even as a man. Her height didn't change though. The girl Scotsman had come up to her male body's chest and remained there after the transformation. It seems like her short stature wasn't a norm in this place as well.

Jack got the first comfortable sleep in what felt like years. She did not have to worry about the threat of constant attack or anything and finally got more than one or two hours. The samurai did not sleep all night, however, and found herself up hours before day break.

It had also been the warrior's first sleep as a woman and found a rather uncomfortable position. Laying on her stomach wasn't painful, but it did cause discomfort. Add to the fact her new assets flattened across her chest when laying on her back and their independent bounce with every move. She still slept through it though.

The samurai pulled on her white kimono, tying the sash in place to keep it closed. She pulled most of her wild hair into a bun-like topknot, leaving the rest to fall to her back. Her sword and geto were next before walking out into the village.

Jack made her way through the empty streets, taking in the ancient structures. It reminded the woman of home and pamged her heart with longing. She could feel the anger for whoever pulled her rising. Why had they sent her home? Surely they could have sent her there, but why here?

The samurai found herself before a river just as her anger spiked. She sat her legs with her hands interlocked for pray as she concentrated. There was no telling what was behind this, but her anger needed to be checked encase Aku's magic still affected her.

The Amazons had awoken just before dawn, ready to begin their morning training. All except Diana, who was looking for the foreign woman. She was nowhere to found, and it seemed she had vanished. It was a goddess given blessing that she could fly!* It made finding the samurai easy.

Jack had been lost in thought and meditation for what only seemed like minutes. Her focus was solely on the river in front of her.

"That was a good disappearing act." Diana slowly floated to the samurai's side.

Jack cracked open an eye as she finally caught the first glimpse of sunrise. "I apologize, I am not use to getting a full night's rest." The small woman assured while her hands slowly slipped apart. "I also had to reign in my emotions, or else I would lose myself."

Diana nodded. Her mother had told her stories of Amazons who were renowned fighters, only to succumb to their emotions, mainly anger, and fall. "Well, my sisters are gathering for our training before breakfast." The princess paused for a moment, hoping she wasn't overstepping. "Can I assume you will join us?"

"Of course." Jack nodded before rising. "Lead the way, princess."

Jack thought her idea of training would be entirely different considering what was happening. It wasn't too bad, though, as they started off with a run. The Amazons were amazed to see the small woman grip the hilt of her blade and sprinting on. The samurai kept up with the group of women, with Diana all the way out in front of them.

The samurai followed the moves of the other women as they continued the trek. Ducking under branches and jumping over large roots. They came upon a small ravine, large enough to require them to swing across. The princess merely jumped over, but the other Amazons used ropes, no one bothering to send one back. The foreigner was fast approaching as Diana rushed to help her across.

Jack didn't even slow down as she saw the ledge in front of her, and only increased her speed. The Amazons grinned, knowing there was no way for her to cross and that Diana would save or help her cross. The samurai propelled herself into the air, sailing right over the crack in the earth. She looked like a flying ball of white as she sailed right over Diana in mid flight and over the heads of the other women. The samurai landed on the other side of the group and started to run all out with the others behind her.

"She can fly?" "Impossible, only the princess can fly!"

"I wasn't flying." Jack broke up the rumors with a grin as the others reached her. "I just jump good."

The blade wielding woman started to jump and took the lead with Diana. She propelled herself through the forest at a faster rate, keeping neck in neck with the Amazon princess. The two of them both had smirks as they tried to take the lead. The princess was holding back, that was granted, but so to was the samurai.

The two warrior's skidded to a halt after hearing a clicking noise. Diana knew what was coming, and Jack could only associate that sound to the weapons of Aku's bounty hunters. Another group of Amazons burst forth from the foliage around them and opened fire.

The princess went into hero mode, attempting to intercept the bullets aimed at Jack. That was unneeded as the foreigner as withdrew her sword and began swinging the sword. Rounds ricocheted off of the steel of her blade as her arms moved with blinding speed. Diana was keeping pace with her as well, but also noticing the amount of people of firing at the outsider.

Time seemed to stand still as one of the women fired off a shot at Jack's head from behind. The sound of whizzing reached her ears and her instincts took over. Jack shifted her weight to her left foot and spun on the new axis. Everyone looked on in awe as her spin stopped right in the bullet's path as her right arms swung from the left side as she stopped. The blade of her sword met with the tip of the bullet and the sound of metal upon metal echoed through the forest as the bullet was split in two. The equal halves went wide, barely missing each side of her head as they impacted the tree behind the samurai.

All eyes were upon her at this moment. The trained eyes of warriors could be seen as the woman slid her blade along the opening of her sheath, starting from the hand guard to the tip. It slid in with soft hissing sound before ending with loud snikt. All of the warrior women rushed at the small woman, proclaiming her a true warrior, and welcoming her to the island appropriately.

That was all just over a year ago.

 **-AN-**

 **So, is it any good? I got a couple of faves, JammyONE and pwgriffen. Come on, leave me a review to tell how should improve, what you like, and what you want to see. Also who you want to see a fem!Jack get together with! Just not Diana/Wonder Woman due to them having a sisterly love, but everyone else is fair game! Please R &R to let me know what you think!**

 **Peace out - Crayoduin**


	3. Chapter 3 - We have a Job

-One Year Later-

Jack had been anxious and on edge all morning. Nothing was distracting her from the worries of her mind. Not even meditation nor her morning katas could calm her mind. Something was coming, something that outside world would not withstand without assistance.

"These are troubling times." Jack whispered as she rose from meditation and fastened her katana into her sash. One thought crossed her mind as she walked to the palace: This peace was not meant to last.

The palace was unusually clear for this time of day. Oh well, it would make this task easier for the samurai. She was about to walk in when a loud crash signalled and Jack found herself jumping back as Diana slammed the mighty doors open. The princess didn't even acknowledge her friend as she took to the sky.

/ _Another argument._ / Jack walked into palace, finding the queen alone in front of her throne, trying to rub away the start of a headache. "Your Majesty?"

Hippolyta turned her while pinching her nose. She knew Jack would have felt it as well, but she couldn't stop the samurai from leaving. "I take it you're here to tell me you're leaving?" The queen sighed.

"I have come to ask permission, yes." The samurai woman bowed as her hands remained tucked into each sleeve. "Also to share some wisdom concerning Diana."

The queen looked as if she was about to snap at the samurai for offering some advice. But she bit her tongue and nodded for Jack to continue.

"She has an adventurous spirit, much like everyone on this island, but all of you were allowed to quench the thirst long ago, and Diana has only known this island." The foreigner stopped at the queen's anger. "I am partially at fault, for telling her stories of my travels, yet she remains because her mother, not her queen, asks her to. Eventually she will seek forgiveness instead of permission."

Queen Hippolyta's face softened by a small margin, yet she still had a look of pain. "You speak as a child who had to grow far more quickly than she would have liked." The queen forced a strained smile upon her lips. "What should I do then?"

"Allow her to go, but be there when she needs you. Throughout my travels as a child I longed to be with my mother and father, but I could not...not until I was ready." The Japanese woman stopped for a brief moment, picking her words carefully. "Diana loves Themyscira, and her sisters as well, and would never do anything to jeopardize you all. But if it will ease your mind, I will go with her to ensure her safety."

Hippolyta nodded at Jack's words. All of the Amazons had trained and finally felt at ease after their adventures from long ago. They remembered it all through their stories, yet Diana had no such tales of her own. Yet this was her only daughter, granted to her by the gods themselves. Could she really let her go?

"Very well, Jack, but her safety falls to you." The samurai nodded before bowing before the queen at her request. "Then she may leave, with my blessings...and be sure that you and Diana both have your own tales when you return."

"I will, Queen Hippolyta." And with that, Jack left the queen to herself. She needed to find Diana after all.

The night had set on rather quickly for the samurai. She spent most of the afternoon trying to find the princess, but it proved futile. Jack knew that she wouldn't be found if Diana didn't want to be. Good thing she knew best to look since the amazon would need the equipment she had always trained with.

"Forgive me, mother."

Right on time. The samurai smiled as she too walked from the statues to stand before the statue of Athena. "I told her you would say that." Jack whispered.

Diana turned on her toes as she took in the sight of the samurai. "Are you here to stop me, sister?"

The samurai shook her head slowly as a smirk developed on her face. "Far from it, I will actually be accompanying you." Jack smiled while pulling her long ebony hair into a tight bun and stabbing it with chopsticks. "Shouldn't we be off if we are to be of any assistance?"

Diana returned her smirk with a grin. Yes, she had a sister willing to go with her. Someone she knew she could trust.

Hawkgirl, an angelic warrior woman from another world was grounded. One of the many white, oddly shaped ships had pinned her down. She wouldn't be able to guard against the attack or get away in time. She had given up hope for just a split second and closed her eyes, ready to have a warrior's death.

Diana arrived at the last minute. She wore a red corset-like top with a star spangled blue bikini bottom. The princess lifted her arms and began to deflect the laser blasts off her bronze bracelets. Then crossing her wrists as the last minute to stop a much stronger blast.

Everyone around, the Green Lantern, Superman, the Batman, everyone, looked up as they heard a rage filled warcry. They all watched as a white robed woman, brandishing a katana over her head, fell right in front of the ship attacking the two women. She swung her sword down and seemed to float in midair as the slice travelled along ship. The white craft slid into two pieces before detonating.

Jack was thrown back, right into the mountain side. Her instincts took over as she turned in midair, landing feet first on the next to Diana and Hawkgirl. "Nice entrances." The winged heroine said as she rose to her feet.

Jack and Diana both entered defensive positions as a voice called out to them. The two were about to dive for cover as the ship Jack had destroyed came plummeting toward them. An emerald green field surrounded them, protecting the three women as the debris rained and fire licked at the barrier. The samurai looked to her ally nodded as the amazon princess nodded.

The barrier vanished and Jack was flying through the air again. She landed on another ship and plunged her katana through the hull as she began a run to the other end. The samurai jumped away as the craft slid into half, detonating behind her. Ship after ship fell to her blade as the battle raged around her.

Diana was faring well for her first actual battle. Her fists tore into the ships with divine strength. Her blood was pumping with adrenaline that no sparring match could cause. It was exciting. But the battle was over as quickly as it had begun, and the amazon princess landed within the group just as her samurai sister touched down without the slightest disturbance upon the ground.

"Who are the rookies?" Jack turned to see an African American wearing what appear to be black and green spandex with an odd symbol that consisted of a circle with a line on top and bottom.

"I am Princess Diana of Themyscira." The princess replied as everyone focused on her.

"Great, now we have to babysit a princess and her escort." The green clad man spoke with a hint superiority.

"Amazons are-" Diana halted her rant with a hand upon her shoulder, only to look back and see Jack shaking her head.

"We must choose our battles, Diana, and this is not one of them. We must work with them all if there is any hope of saving innocent people." Diana nodded to the words of her sister as the samurai turned to the rest of the group and acknowledged them all before zeroing in on the green skinned being. "I am Samurai Jack, and I assume you were the one who contacted us."

"Yes, I am J'onn J'onzz from Mars. I had come to warn the governments of this world about the impending threat." J'onn then began his tale about the Imperium. It was hard to believe that he was the last of his kind and in a strange world. It struck a chord within the samurai, being trapped with no family or loved ones, no one who knew the world as it was.

"Okay, so why not whip up another batch of the nerve gas?" A man in red with a fondness for lightning bolts asked.

"It was made with a rare martian plant that doesn't exist here...I did bring a sample, however, it was destroyed when I was captured."

The conference of heroes came to a halt as black clouds filled the sky. They all looked up as the sky darkened and the stars retreated from sight. "What are they doing?" The Batman questioned as his cowl narrowed into slits.

"They are nocturnal and this cloud layer will blot out the sun." The manhunter's words were almost void of emotion. "They will have similar factories all over the globe."

"Dibs on teaming with princess!" The Flash said, almost appearing out of nowhere with his arm drape around Diana's shoulders. The amazon gave a dumbfounded look, as if asking for help as the samurai smirked.

Two soft green glows darted over the water as a red blur kicked up a trail of behind it. "You two are no fun!" The red blur yelled over his own kicking feet.

"We're not here for fun," the Lantern shot back as he kept pace the Flash and pulling a woman along on an emerald green platform.

"He is correct, we have a mission to accomplish." The samurai sat on her legs in a meditative state as the speedster grumbled on about his situation.

It didn't take long for the three to make it to their destination. They stood in the tree line of a forest and watched the alien walkers patrolling the cleared area. The three legged machines had an odd, almost alchemic, balance about the.

"That's our target." The Green Lantern pointed at the facility in the middle as the Flash started to grin. "We need a plan-"

"I don't!" And the red blur took off. Jack sighed as the speedster dashed everywhere while mocking the constructs. It would have humorous had this not been life or death. The Flash was running on luck, and not taking the job seriously.

"Your associate is a fool," the samurai woman sighed. Jack kept her gaze on the speedster as he zipped out of the way of the blasts and between their legs. The Flash's luck wouldn't hold as he stepped on displaced dirt.

A yellow goo exploded all around him, forcing the speedster to the ground. He struggled to clear his face as the substance hardened, trapping him within. The Flash tried to get out, but the goo held him, only stretching a bit before snapping him back.

A walker moved toward the fallen hero, lifting one of its legs into the air. The speedster doubled his efforts before a beam sliced through the construct's leg, sheering it clean off and causing the war machine at collapse backwards, detonating on impact.

"I hope the others are having better luck than us!" The Lantern yelled as he floated above the trapped speedster.

"It is too soon to worry about the them," Jack said as she landed beside the goo and slashed at it to free the Flash, "we need to get inside, now."

The three broke up again, this time keeping an eye for each other and traps. Jack soon found herself surrounded by legions of white, humanoid plastic men and walkers. The forces opened fire upon the samurai as she wove between the blasts, almost as a dance, deflecting the beams with the blessed katana if they got to close. She struck out with her blade after getting close enough.

The katana ripped through soldier after soldier, turning them into puddles of white slime. She split them across their chests, decapitated a few, and even sliced them down the middle. The woman was a flurry of white as her katana sliced silver arch's into the air that separated her enemies from their bodies. Not even the colossal walkers were enough to stop her as the Japanese woman sheared the legs off of them, causing them to collapse under their own weight.

Jack kept herself collected and calm the entire time. Her soft face set into stone cold determination as she continued her push to the factory.

The Flash, for all his egotistical bragging, actually complemented the samurai's skill. The red blur was herding stragglers, attempting to flank the woman, right back into the funnel. All the while he couldn't but be amazed by the samurai woman's deadly dance. He shook the thoughts from his head and began his work again. Red clad fists ripping through opposition, dropping them before the creatures knew what hit them. "This is too easy!" The speedster yelled as his fist tore a hole in another.

The samurai and Green Lantern exchanged glances before glaring at the runner. Said man only shrugged with a cocky grin before he zipped out of the way.

John Stewart rose into the air, surrounded in his emerald green aura of will. The man punch his right arm forward as spiked wall pushed the walkers aside. A quick swing of his arm turned the wall into a whip as he tore another machine asunder. Red beams bounced off of the green field around him before a wide blast emerald energy ripped through lines of foot soldiers and bore a hole into the side.

"There's our way in!" The Lantern yelled as he moved toward the open wound. "Let's mo-"

Jack looked up just in time to see her comrade hit by a massive beam. She turned further and launched herself at the walker, jumping high enough to split the 'head' in half. The Flash ducked and wove between the collapsing giant, catching the Green Lantern in his slide just before John could crash.

"G.L.'s down!"

"Get him out of here!" The samurai yelled as she ran for the opening.

"What about you?" Flash yelled as he cut her off.

Jack locked his eyes with her own. They were set in stone with a fire raging behind them, mixing with cool water to keep her rage in check. "You are the fastest, you can get him to safety," the woman paused as she looked at the repairing hole, "but someone must stay to finish this."

The Flash opened his mouth to say something, anything! Yet there was nothing that was going to change the woman's mind, so he nodded. The speedster held the Lantern tight as he sped into the jungle, leaving the samurai to fight this alone.

 **-AN-**

 **Thanks for waiting as I write this out. It took me awhile between two jobs, and my updated will be sporadic at best. Wish I could give you all a schedule, but I can't. On a lighter note: thanks for the reviews and follows, and please keep them coming. I have an idea for Jack's codename and costume, but please pm me your ideas, and who should try to 'win' her.**


	4. Chapter 4 - We Finish This

A whirlwind of black hair and silver slashes danced through bizarre corridors of an alien facility. A trail of white goop flowing behind it and a mass of white enemies before it. The whirlwind cut down every soldier in its path without hesitation. The attack wasn't fueled by a blind rage, far from it, but a single purpose of righteousness.

The mass finally came to a stop, ducking low with both hands on the hilt of the shining katana. The constructs behind the woman tried to turn, only for all of them to melt into a large puddle. Jack rose from her position, one hand on the grip of the divine weapon while the other pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face before surging forward once again.

The constructs held their ground, either they were brave, or too stupid to know fear. The two did not matter as the opening hissed closed. Jack stopped her run and jumped back, turning to take another route before it was sealed.

The woman gripped her katana until her knuckles turned white. A yellow mist filled the room, venting from the floors. She took a deep breath, covering her mouth with the arm of her kimono, years of combat keeping her calm where others would panic. She needed to remain collected to survive this. Jack surged back the way she came, feeling the drug trying to stop her. Her katana lashed out at the wall, swing after swing scoring the material.

The constructs on the other side laughed, waiting to collect the woman. Victory was theirs on this day, that much was certain. They all gathered by the door, ready to take her. Too bad they did not know the stubbornness of Samurai Jack.

A chunk of the door fell back onto the small group, flattening them into paste as a white blur landed on top. She was panting, taking in the clean air to purify her lungs. Jack rose to see the legions before her as the constructs took a cautious step back while the samurai smirked.

"No." She said holding her katana in front of her. "There will be no escape." And she launched forward, back into the fray, ready to end this.

Diana and J'onn stood on a building in Metropolis, watching the anarchy below. It was a disgrace how these people could fall so quickly. The princess would have been disgusted had a few not been trying to help some children. She was about to assist them until a large green hand picked up the rubble and the men got them to safety.

The Flash came running at top speed just behind the Lantern, scaling the wall in a second. John touched down and both the warrior of will and the speedforce looked toward Diana and the martian. "What did we miss?" The Lantern asked to break the silence.

"Superman and Hawkgirl have been captured." The Manhunter's voice was almost monotonous before sorrow began to etch itself on his face. "We also lost the Batman in Cairo, but not before disabling the Imperium facility."

"What of Jack?" Diana interrupted as the speedster went to talk, looking around for her sister.

"She didn't make it, princess." There was no malice nor condescending tone in his voice, just despair. "I was knocked out, and she told hotshot here to get me to safety."

"Yeah, she stayed behind to cover us."

Diana was at a loss of words. A sister had willingly thrown away her life to save these men. At first it didn't make sense, until the princess remembered her sister's only fatal flaw. But the samurai was the only one of her sisters on Themyscira that was able to withstand her. There was no way that these synthetic creatures could stop her...was there?

"We will mourn our lost later, and properly." J'onn said as he remained calm. Barry and Diana looked at him as if he were crazy, but John merely nodded.

"The martian's right, we have a job to do." John Stewart acted tough on the outside, but he was torn on the side. He insulted both the princess and samurai, but the latter sacrificed herself to save him.

Diana nodded, she would mourn her fallen sister later. However, she would have her vengeance today. The princess flew off with the last martian and the warrior of will as the speedster ran below them. Yes, these creatures would pay, and by Hera, it would be at her hands.

Jack was exhausted as she moved past another area of fallen constructs. She pushed her weary body forward, the top of her kimono in rags and hung at her waist, leaving only the bandages binding her bosom as her only modesty. The samurai had also fallen prey to two more gas traps and could feel the toxin taking its toll.

The Feudal Japanese woman released a sigh of relief. She had finally made it to the center of the facility. Constructs worked on screens, their weapons nearby, as more guarded a smaller tower. At the top was a crystal, glowing brightly. It had to be the power supply.

Jack sprinted forward, slashing the closest guard in two with one mighty swing, before jumping. She landed in the middle of a larger group, slinging her katana in a wide arc around her, severing them from their legs.

All the constructs moved on her, trying to protect the crystal. The blessed sword cleaving through them all with exceeding efficiency. The waves of soldiers were unending at this point, but the samurai needed to finish her goal. Countless people were counting on her.

Jack launched herself into air, and, with a mighty scream, severed the crystal from its casing. The woman caught it easily with her left hand, tucking it under her arm. Then all hell broke loose.

The machine started blaring a signal that disoriented Jack. The samurai did not need to be warned as she hurried toward an exit, slaying what little resistance that was left.

Jack ducked down corridor after corridor searching for a way out. She made it back to where she believed she hard started, only to see the opening repaired. The samurai slashed at the wall multiple times, feeling the facility rumble as searing flames reached her back. She had just seen the stars before the fires had reached her.

The blasting inferno escaped, but there was no sign of the samurai.

A dark shape darted across the sky, blocking the stars in its path. It has a peculiar bat shape, meaning only one person. The Batman sat at the controls, his face emotionless as he flew toward the Amazon jungle. If he hurried then his query may still be alive. He pushed the jet to its max speed, finally seeing a treeline in the distance.

The plane finally landed in the clearing where the facility was. The Batman jumped out, landing in crouch with a drawn bat-a-rang. He was fully prepared for a fight, but didn't expect to see what was before him. Synthetic bodies lay everywhere, turning into puddles before his eyes. The facility was still pouring smoke, but from the fire that was consuming it as it jumped to spread to the destroyed constructs.

"What did this?" The Dark Knight asked.

The sound of steel scraping the ground pulled the man's attention. A dark figure walked past the flames, a sword in hand, and something slung over it's shoulder. Batman prepared for an attack, ready to release his trademark shuriken.

Jack stepped out of the flames, the top of her kimono completely gone and being used as a sling for the crystal. The bottom half was ragged and singed, coming up to her thighs and slightly ajar in the front, the sash holding her sheath the only thing keeping it in place. Her usually tamed raven hair hung in a frizzled and wavy mess. Had Barry been here, he would have said something about a hot mess.

"What happened here?" The Dark Knight asked.

"A difference of opinion, they wanted me to die," the samurai sheathed her katana, "and I wanted to live."

The Batman gave the petite woman a glare that could turn men to stone. She was unfazed and unamused. The samurai only sighed as she chunked the crystal at him, causing the man to catch flawlessly as she walked past.

"Where are you going?"

"To help the others, the martian said you would pick me up." Jack replied as the Batman opened a compartment on his jet. He put the crystal inside to analyze later, removing a white suit and grey pair boots from within.

"Not half naked." The Dark Knight said as he tossed her the article of clothing.

Jack sighed before walking into the forest. She finally came back out after a few minutes, more errors than she was willing to count, and even more choice words. The white suit fit her body perfectly, hugging and showing each curve. The collar ended just below her chin, constricting her body, but still allowing her full movement. The white suit was also adorned with grey accents and grey ribs, as well as her family crest that she had just painted on the back. The samurai seemed to glide on the thick footwear, as if it were natural for her. Her katana hung off her left hip with the obi from her kimono, and bounced with each step as her hips swayed. Even Jack's hair was fixed, most of it pulled back into bun as the rest fell like a raven waterfall.

"What took you?"

"I have two larger assets, compared to you, that would not cooperate." She replied as the Batman helped her into the back of the jet. The samurai sat back uncomfortably as she fastened the harness. It didn't matter how many times she traveled via jet propulsion, it still made her nervous.

"Hang on." The Bat called over his shoulder as they rocketed away. Their destination: Metropolis.

The group of heroes were slowly stirring, finally regaining their senses. Superman struggled against his restraints, trying to break the hold. But the substance held firm. He was too tired to do anything, too low on energy. He needed the sun's rays.

The man of steel took a look around him. Everyone was here, except the samurai and Batman. They must have been killed, it was the only explanation. Neither of them had any powers and chose to take on an army. And there was nothing he could do about.

"Where's J'onn?" Hawkgirl asked after reclaiming her senses.

Then they heard it. Agonizing screams of pain coming from the ledge above them. They all looked up once and wished they hadn't. Tentacles held the green martian down as they squirmed under his skin. They led all the way to what appeared to a bloated jellyfish, and it was slowly pulling J'onn toward it, trying to pull him in.

"You are hiding something from me, martian. What is it?!" The newly minted team doubled their efforts as their friend screamed in pain, finally being pulled in completely. "You can't protect them! All of your secrets will be mine!"

J'onn returned to his human like form, grinding his teeth as he fought the pain. "NOW!" The martian yelled just as an explosion rocked the platform.

The leader of the Imperium hissed in pain as its skin was ripped by cold steel. A hand penetrated the gash and gripped the martian's shoulder, snatching him away. Another swing severing the tentacles from their host. The woman in white hoisted the martian over her shoulder before jumping over the edge.

Meanwhile, a dark figure swung down to them all after throwing a bat shaped device to the ceiling, blasting a hole in it. The crystal's red beam turned blue as the dark clouds began to incinerate, casting warm rays of sun upon the heroes. Superman inhaled deeply, feeling his cells drink in the radiation, and then cutting himself free with heat vision.

Batman and Jack worked on releasing the others as the kryptonian savior lifted the platform, rolling it over to provide cover. The team regrouped, taking inventory of everyone and their wounds. Aside from some bruises, and more than a few shattered egos, everyone was fine.

"How did you two survive?"

"We will explain later," Jack's hand tightened on the sword's hilt, "but we must finish this first."

The heroes leapt from their cover, dispersing everywhere to make targeting difficult. Superman and Wonder Woman tore through the ceiling, ripping the casing apart and allowing even more sunlight in. The creatures caught in the rays started to bubble and boil as they retreated to the shadows where shining steel and dark fists waited.

The Dark Knight and the samurai stood back to back. They disabled enemies left and right and never parted more than a few steps. Each one knew when the other moved, and closed the gap by instinct. It was as if the two were on the same mental frequency as they moved.

John and Shayera danced in the sky, swooping low to attack before rising to avoid fire. The Lantern's ring cut through everything as he held his arm firm while Hawkgirl smashed their lines with her mace. It was a brutal, yet awe inspiring fight as the remained in sync.

Barry and J'onn routed the constructs back as they tried to escape. Rapid punches sent many into the light as telekinetic force pushed them away.

All eyes were on the soldiers as the jellyfish receded. The team remained unconcerned until pleas from the senator construct begged his lord to take him.

Diana moved to the ground, swatting enemies away as if they were gnats. She gathered her lasso and hurled it, catching the pointed tail. The princess looked to Jack as she strained to hold the vessel. The samurai nodded and jumped, landing with perfect balance on the rope before running along the tension.

Hawkgirl, not willing to be outdone, soared through a hole as the men kept the soldiers busy. She passed by the samurai and slammed the Nth metal mace into the bow of the ship. The shock causing Diana to lose her grip and leaving Jack to fall had she not gripped the golden rope.

The Amazon regained her hold and pulled against it, tightening the cord once again as the samurai tested her footing. Jack continued her run, clearing the distance with a mighty jump.

The samurai landed upon the hull, slashing out as she ran. The katana merely scored the hull due to its weary wielder, but it was enough. Gashes littered the ship as Jack jump, slashing at the bow and leaving a giant cross. "Now!" She yelled.

Diana poured all of her divine strength as she pulled on her lasso. The sound of creaking metal could be heard as a scream of fury filled the air.

Hawkgirl struck the center of the cross, shattering the bow. The ship fell to pieces under the strain, detonating in a ball of fire and lightning. Jack smirked as she fell, only to be jolted into reality as her descent ended. Shayera gripped her wrist as they landed, followed closely by the princess.

"Remind me never to make those three angry." Flash nudged the Green Lantern.

"No kidding."

Meanwhile, Superman and Batman talked. Each one with a face set in stone cold determination. "Give me a week."

One week has passed since the invasion and a new structure adorned the Earth's orbit. A massive satellite, dwarfing even the international space station. Designed to be a first line of defense.

Everyone who helped stop the invasion was there, even Jack. She still wore the white suit, but also had a new white kimono over it, but not as closed off as before. The samurai stood above the rest of the people, on a platform with J'onn. Below them, Superman was going on about how he thought he could protect the Earth himself, but that he was wrong.

"You know, J'onn, you are not the only one far from home." Jack spoke softly as she stood next to the Manhunter.

"I know this, Jack, I have seen your past." Jack remained emotionless, only cocking her left brow up at the martian's statement. "I will not tell the others, but what is the purpose?"

"You helped save an entire planet, my friend. The people of Earth, and even all of us here, are forever in your debt." It was the martian's turn to give a questioning look as the samurai smiled. "I know it will never replace your home, or your loved ones, but it could help to ease the pain, and inspire all of us, if you would call this world home."

J'onn smiled and nodded as he looked at the petite Japanese woman. It was amazing how one as small as her could stand amongst heroes people saw as gods or titans. If was a humbling thought, one he would ponder over later. "Thank you, Jack, your words are appreciated." The Manhunter said as he approached the edge of the platform. "Perhaps we should rejoin the others?"

The samurai only nodded as she joined him on the edge. "Yes, perhaps we should." She smirked before stepping off of the edge. The Manhunter followed, thinking he should slow the woman's descent. That was laid to rest as Jack landed with a combination of grace and skill only the warrior class of Japan had mastered.

The big blue boyscout was the first to walk up to them. "Jack, Wonder Woman told us about your past." The kryptonian said with a look of pity as the samurai cocked an eyebrow at Diana. "And we would appreciate it if you and J'onn would join us."

"She needs a name though." Batman put in from behind the group. His eyes never once leaving the woman's own.

"I believe…Bugeisha will be fine, and I will be honored to assist you."

There was a planet, full of chaos and hate, in a far off dimension. A single, gray figure stood before a wall as a shadow drew itself upon the surface.

"Master, the Imperium has failed to conquer Earth." The figure spoke.

"Are they together?" The shadow spoke, pronouncing each word with a raspy voice.

"Yes, what is next course of action?"

"We wait, I still have many plans to tear them apart. This League of Heroes was brought together by my hand, and they will be destroyed by the same. No one will stop me from claiming that planet." Bright green eyes darted open as red lips parted into a sinister white smile with four curved fangs. "For I, Aku, demand it!"

 **-A/N-**

 **Thanks to everyone for waiting. The longest part was the ending, trying to think how to stop. As for the suit, think of Raiden's from Metal Gear Solid 2, and Jack's name, bugeisha, is shortened from Onna-Bugeisha, the term for female samurai. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always I want you to read and review.**

 **Peace, Crayoduin**


	5. Chapter 5 Night of Fear Part I

Justice League Watchtower

"So, any news on what is going on the the Green Lantern?" Jack asked as the samurai entered the control room for the Watchtower, the top portion of her gi remaining open as the bottom fluttered behind her. It would have been indecent had she not been wearing her new 'uniform' (as they called it) under the robe. It was off white, with dull gray accents and covered her body in a form fitting manner, leaving little to the imagination without it revealing a lot of skin. She could feel the added protection that Batman had put into it, yet it was lightweight and it didn't hamper her agility. Then there was the gray mask that was hanging from the obi binding her gi in place, making it easier for her to put on if need be.

Back to the occupants of the control room, it would have been ludicrous to leave the two most technologically adept people alone at the tower's main control station, yet Diana was handling everything quite well. The Amazon was always a fast learner, and while still naive to some aspects, she had learned a few things to help. Jack on the other hand was at a loss when it came to the systems, and would often require someone to watch her when her turn for monitor duty arose.

Something Diana teased her about.

"None yet, sister." Diana spoke as she turned around in her chair to face the smaller woman. "Nothing since Superman and the others decided to rescue him."

The Bugeisha gave an acknowledging nod and moved to an empty seat, sliding her katana and sheath from the obi on her waist and propping it against the console array. She sat there in silence, trying to figure out the world around her.

"So?" Diana asked as she looked at the woman who had proven to be her sister. Jack cracked her left eye open to look at the grinning woman before sighing. "Yes?" The samurai asked as she closed her eye again.

"Oh don't be like that, sister." Diana responded by gently slapping the woman's arm causing the Bugeisha to wince slightly. The Wonder Woman still needed to learn some control when it came to her strength, after all what she considered gentle still stung. "He bought you a place to stay, in Gotham I might add, and even Superman has said he doesn't like other heroes in his city. That could only mean one thing…" She let the words hang in mid air for a moment.

"Yes it does; It means he wishes to keep an eye on me since I am an unknown variable in his equation of life and justice." The samurai replied as the Amazon huffed and turned back to the monitors displaying news images and police radio frequencies.

"You will have to tell him eventually." Diana said with sisterly concern in her voice, borderline motherly. Jack had snapped both of her eyes open at the mention of telling someone about that particular problem within her life. Still remembering the day Diana had found out the full story.

"It is of no concern, since there is nothing going on between us." The samurai reprimanded as softly as she could. "Even if there was it would still not be a problem, since I doubt there is a way to reverse what was done to me." She sighed, knowing full well she had never done well with any form of romance. Who would be when two of the most recent encounters had either been Aku himself or someone working for him, and before that she was mostly focused on training.

"Well, I just want to make sure-"

"Batman to Watchtower!" The sharp and deep voice of the man they were talking about cut through, over the news broadcasts and cutting off Diana as Jack sighed in relief. His expression on the monitors was unchanging as he looked at the two of them.

"This is the Watchtower, what do you need Batman?" Jack responded quickly, thankful that she had something to distract her this time, and taking a little pleasure in her sister huffing like a schoolgirl.

"I normally wouldn't ask, but there was a multiple break out in Arkham Asylum. Scarecrow, the Joker, Two-Face and Ivy have escaped. Three have gone to ground and I'm having trouble finding them, but Scarecrow has already gotten to work." The Bat always spoke quickly, but clearly enough. Always saying that he gave the information that was needed for a mission and nothing else.

"So you require assistance?" Diana inquired as her face was set into her stern, almost cold, warrior mask. The Batman nodded as the two women got up from their seats and moved to leave.

"Wonder Woman, stay in the Watchtower." The Dark Knight ordered, but as the Amazon Princess turned to protest her continued. "Someone needs to remain on the Watchtower to keep tabs on the rest of the Earth. With the others offworld, and me in Gotham to clean up this mess, that leaves the two of you. Bugeisha still isn't used to our technology, so you're the best choice to stay and monitor the planet."

The princess was still about to protest until she felt a small hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw the small samurai, a small portion of her hair in her usual usual bun, held by two sticks, and the rest falling to the small of her back. "He is correct, but there will be time for you to prove yourself soon." She said softly before turning to leave.

"Bugeisha, use the new Zeta transport system. Time is crucial right now." The Bat ordered, only to receive a nod from the samurai. Even though she hated new technology, only due to her limited understanding, she still saw the benefit in using such devices.

Gotham - East End - Police Station Roof

The Batman was already waiting there as she felt herself being dropped onto the roof a building. His dark cape pulled over his shoulders and shrouding himself in darkness as his face was set into a stern, almost cold expression that even his cowl seemed to express. He was easily over a foot taller than the samurai, and carried himself with authority. Yet not even his trademarked Bat-Glare could unnerve her like most of the others. Her own mask didn't have the same features of expression, but it did help to throw off who she really was.

Jack looked beyond the Dark Knight, taking in the sight of what could have been an amazing city, if not for a few of its inhabitants. It was grand and gothic, reminding her of the times she spent training in various parts of Europe before moving on. The pollution in the air, however, reminded her of the time she spent in Aku's twisted future. Yes, this city was grand and beautiful, but it was also extremely dangerous. All things she had learned when she first started living here.

"Welcome to a typical night in Gotham." It was the closest thing to a welcoming she would get from the man, but it was still something.

"I would have gotten use to it sooner if you had allowed me to help earlier, Batman." Referring to the few times something had happened after the League was created.

"You weren't ready."

"I beg to differ."

Unknown to the Bugeisha, there was a third person on the rooftop with them, standing next to a large spot light aimed at the sky. He stood slightly shorter than the Bat, with white hair and well trimmed mustache, but it appeared he had the start of a slight stubble. His tan trench coat blowing in the wind. He watched as the two went back and forth, a small smile on his face as he realized what was going on. But he had to speak up eventually. "The two of you remind me of me and my wife." The older man said, drawing the attention of the two. "Always arguing, but let's get back on track here."

"Gordon's right, I've tracked Scarecrow down to his lair in the East End sewer systems and have given the new antidote to Doctor Tompkins so she can synthesize more."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The samurai asked as she made her way to the edge of the police station rooftop before easily jumping to the high rail tracks and making her way to the area in an easy run.

"I thought you said she was human?" The commissioner asked and turned, only to see a bat shadow pass over him. Gordon just sighed and shook his head as he turned the light off. "He needs another hobby." He mumbled, watching the white and dark forms disappear into the city. "Or a good woman who can keep up with him." The commissioner noted the way they acted around one another, how they seemed to be in sync when moving about the city.

Or maybe the old detective was just reading into it a little too much?

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Wow, it's been awhile! Bern thinking of resurrecting this story and I guess I finally got my muse back. Been busy with real life (read as playing DCU Online). Thanks for the reviews and all the follows and faves. Please Read and Review for me. Exit: Had to remove the chapter temporarily because something went wrong. Hopefully it was fixed.


End file.
